


I Love You

by Moxi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxi/pseuds/Moxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace is shared between a raven and a love-struck fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 1 AM after a very long day so please excuse the length.

“I love you.”

Diligent fingers pause in their stride, hovering above awaiting keys.

A moment is taken to process the words, before he graces the man with a mellow gaze. Interest swarms the crimson orbs albeit weary with lethargy.

“Pardon?"

Amber meets scarlet with unwavering commitment.

“You heard me."

Slowly, an elegant brow is raised in question.

“Precisely so. Would you care to elaborate, Shizu-chan?”

Consideration is applied to the offer, granting the other party with equanimity. Shortly after returning to his report, thumping feet advance towards him. The distance is closed with a pair of arms wrapping around slender shoulders.

Hands fall idle once again.

“What is there to add? It’s plain and simple; I love you, Izaya.”

His voice trickles to the heart – lips brushing over milky flesh. The touch is without lust, harboring only the purest intentions.

A smile comes to life upon sullen lips.

“Oh? Is it really so straightforward?”

Grumbles sound from behind.

“Of course.”

The screen of his laptop dims, reflecting the look of tranquility. They stare wordlessly, each studying the other.

Eventually, a chuckle wards off the impeding silence.

“…What am I to do with you, Shizu-chan?”


End file.
